berksdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brynhilder Myrkr
Brynhilder Myrkr is a Viking-In-Training of Berk, often called Bryn by others. She has a Skrill named Shock, and has lost both her parents. History In the fifteen years of Brynhilder's life, a lot has happened. Bryn's parents met when they were fourteen, but spent most of the next five years ignoring each other, until they ran into each other in the village while they were running errands. They talked for a while, and from that day forward, they talked more to each other. At the age of 29, they married. Bryn was born on the 15th of January. Unfortunately, her father died on a fishing trip when she was three and a half, when his boat was attacked by a wild Thunderdrum. Her mother brought her up alone, teaching her everything from basic survival to how to care for a sick Deadly Nadder. (Kord, her mother's elderly Nadder often played patient). However, her mother refused to teach her combat, which led to Bryn teaching herself the basics of swordplay at the age of twelve-how to parry, how to hold the sword, and how to thrust. At the age of thirteen, she joined the Dragon Academy. Seven months later, Bryn had so far failed to find a dragon to bond with. A Deadly Nadder seemed the obvious choice to everyone else, after all, she had grown up with one. But something about that didn't feel right to her, and she eventually turned to the forest. One day, when she was on a walk, she saw a young adult female Skrill defending her catch of fish from some intruding Terrible Terror. Feeling sorry for the larger dragon, Bryn drove off the Terrors and caught the Skrill some extra fish, offering them to her. Accepting the gift with some obvious reluctance, the Skrill nonetheless wolfed them down but refused to let her get close. Bryn waited, and the Terrible Terrors returned to harass the Skrill. Now irritated, Bryn used her sword to swipe off a few inches of claw from the leader's foot, sending the rest scurrying. Now the larger dragon trusted her more and allowed her to approach. Bryn put out her hand, and the Skrill touched her palm. But as she drew away, an electric shock jumped to her palm, and thus, Shock was named. Things looked good for Bryn, but tragedy struck her once again. Four months prior, her mother died, leaving Bryn an orphan. Now living alone in the house at fifteen, Bryn used the skills her mother had taught her to make a living, occasionally caring for sick dragons, but mostly running errands for the townsfolk, hunting for the winter food stores (keeping a little for herself), and generally taking small jobs when Viking Training allowed her to. The blow also affected her personality, making her a little more short-tempered and withdrawn, not liking to forge lasting friendships. Friendly acquaintances were about as far as she went. Thankfully, like most families and adult vikings, she never had to worry about the cold, thanks to her Skrill's 12 firepower, making it one good thing to hold on to. All the same, her mother's death left Bryn poorly suited to a normal life. Appearance Brynhilder is tall and thin, with dark brown hair, amber eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wears a brown shirt and pants with metal armor over her shirt. During combat, she sports a full set of armor, two swords, and her helmet. Personality and Traits Brynhilder is independent, self-reliant, confident, and practical. Because of her solitary nature, Bryn is a bit of an outsider within the village, Bryn has a tendency to spend more time with the animals and with Shock then with other humans. Her stubborn tendencies can get her into arguments with other Viking-In-Trainings, and often refuses help when she needs it. Bryn lost her parents when she was still a minor, and therefore has become formal and older then her age, sometimes coming across as harsh and cold as Berk in the wintertime. Category:Characters Category:Berkites Category:Viking-In-Trainings